Memory circuits have been used in various applications. Conventionally, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) circuit includes a plurality of memory cells. For a conventional DRAM circuit in which arrays of capacitive storage memory cells are provided, each memory cell has an access transistor. Data stored in such memory cells is actually a charge stored on a small capacitor. When the data are to be output, the access transistor is activated by a word line (WL) that is electrically coupled to the gate or control terminal of the transistor. The access transistor can couple the capacitor to a bit line (BL) coupled to a sense amplifier for sensing the voltage of the capacitor.